Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a lens structure with fewer lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, wearable devices and tablet personal computers, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems. Since an image capturing unit applied to the electronic product has evolved toward the field of large aperture, wide field of view, large image surface and high resolution, the conventional optical system is unfavorable for simultaneously satisfying the requirements of good image quality and compact size. Thus, it is important to develop an optical system to provide good image quality and compact size simultaneously.